Behind the Mask
by chibichoco
Summary: 3 years after Raven promises to return to Jinx, Raven is going to a masked ball. This is a shoujo ai, so if you don't like, don't read. Reviews are appreciated.


**Behind the Masks**

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

"_I'll come back to you, I promise!" Shouting over her shoulder as she hears the other Titans getting closer, Raven knows Jinx probably won't wait for her. She knows this, yet she can't help but give this last burst of emotion, because she will not allow herself to have anymore once she goes. Jinx was…is her control. _

_Pink fades into the black shadows of an alley, and so life goes on._

**Three Years later- **

Every Saturday, there is an old-fashioned dance held. Within it, there is a slightly magical quality that holds even the hearts of the young. For there is mystery and romance, as if it was a medieval ball; it is a night where you wear your mask on your face, and not your heart.

**(Raven's POV)**

"Tell me again why we're going to this dance?" I asked my friend while pulling on my shimmering purple dress.

"Because Friend Raven, you have not been happy for a while now, and I do not like to see you so sad all the time. We will have a most joyous of time there!" Starfire replied enthusiastically while pulling on her own bright red dress.

Sighing, I wonder whether a night at some lame masked ball would be better than getting some tea at my favorite café. But, I guess Starfire is pretty hyped up about this, if the pile of empty bottles of mustard is any indication… I still can't believe that she drinks that.

As we drive over to the place, I let my mind wander. It has been awhile since the days I fought crime with the Titans. I never forgot my promise to Jinx, though I haven't seen her in three years. Perhaps it is the reason why I don't smile as much, though I was never much of a smiley person to begin with.

"You were when she was around." Happy, from within my head, reminds me.

"Well, of course, but don't bring that up right now Happy." I inwardly sigh.

Sad peeks out from behind Happy's cloak and nods her head in agreement. "I'm tired of being sad…" And this coming from Sad means I _really_ need to have a good time tonight.

"Friend Raven! We are here!!!" Starfire's exclamation shakes me out of my inner conversation, and I pull my dark purple mask, with silver threading in the pattern of roses, over my eyes.

Walking in with Starfire, I can't help but gaze in wonder at the room. It is dimly lit, but tastefully so. Couples float across the floor gracefully, as if floating on air. And a piano plays a soft, melancholy tune while soft lights portray falling snow.

But when I turn to my side to tell Starfire that this is amazing, I find her gone. I look up and see her dancing with the always masked Robin, and I almost chuckle. Of course, she didn't bring me to help me, but she brought me so she wouldn't have to walk in alone.

I make my way over to a seat along the side and gaze at the waltzing masks. It is kind of comforting to wear a mask, and I wonder if this is why Bird Boy always wears his. Though, I think it's more because of his ego for him. He's probably _lacking_ somewhere else. At this thought, I can hear the snickering of my emotions, and I smile.

In this exact moment, a girl in a bright pink and black dress is holding her hand out to me. Immediately, the smile is wiped from my face and I look up at her. She probably thought I was smiling at her, which would explain her presence near me, but what is her hand doing held out like that?

"Would you care to dance with me?" She says as if she has just repeated herself.

Unwittingly, I take her hand, and follow her to the dance floor. By now, another song is playing, but it is still the same type of slow, melancholy tune.

She places her hand on my hip, and leads me across the dance floor in an elegant waltz. Something about her strikes me as familiar, but I cannot place what. That is, not until I look up into her eyes and past the black mask that covers half her face.

"Jinx?" It comes out as a breath, but she hears it all the same.

"…Raven?" She looks back into my eyes and at first I see fear in hers.

I smile gently and lean my head on her shoulder as we continue to dance. I can feel her fingertips shaking against my hip and I wonder what is going through her mind right now.

She whispers into my ear, "Aren't you going to say I told you so?" The confidence of her voice in undermined by it's slight shaking.

I look up once again at her. "No. But I will say that I always keep my promises." And with that, I lean up and kiss her trembling lips.

She kisses me back tenderly but desperately. Her arms wrap around my waist and hold me tightly, as if she is afraid to let go. And I never want her to.

Pulling back slightly with a grin, I see her look at me curiously, almost timidly. Taking her hand in mine, I whisper, "Let's get out of here… this is much too tame for you, and we both know it." Dashing off with her through the doors, she laughs. It is the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

Behind us, Starfire is grinning happily and Robin has to stop her from shouting out, "Good luck Friend Raven!!!" But even Bird Boy has to smile for me, because he knows how hard it is to wait. And with that, the dance inside goes on.

While outside, our dance is just beginning to truly take form.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
